Surviving Us!
by Gone South
Summary: Charlotte and Cooper get a big shock. Can their marraige survive it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own anything. I'm a high school student. Private Practice owns the characters. It helps me practice my writing skills to write about my favorite characters. Hope you like it.**

**SCENE 1**

Cooper walks into his apartment. "Charlotte, I have something to tell you."

"It seems serious."

"It is."

"What?" Charlotte looks scared.

"A woman came to my office last week. She said I am the father of her 7yo son, Mason."

"Are you?"

"I ran a paternity test and yes I am."

Charlotte stares at him with big tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte. I know this is a shock. It's a shock to me too."

"You know I've always wanted children, Char, and you've been dragging your feet. It's okay now because I have a son already."

"No, it's not okay, Cooper. Your first baby is supposed to be with me!"

"But you don't even want kids."

"I'm pregnant, Cooper. I wanted to surprise you and tell you this weekend on a dinner cruise."

"Oh my God, Charlotte. You're pregnant?"

Charlotte gets up and hands him the stick. Cooper looks at it with tears in his eyes and hugs her.

"This means you don't need that other boy. You're going to have a baby with me."

"That's terrific Char, but Mason is still my son also."

Charlotte gets up and goes to the bedroom. She slams the door behind her and locks it. Cooper sighs.

**SCENE 2 **

Cooper comes home. "Charlotte, where are you?"

"Here." Charlotte emerges from the bedroom.

"Erica says you offered her money to get out of town."

"That's right."

"Why would you do that?"

"You don't need them. I'm pregnant."

"Charlotte."

"I'm having my sonogram tomorrow after work at 6pm."

"Can you change it?"

"Why?"

"Mason is having a little league game and he asked me to come and watch. I told him I would be there."

"I'm not rescheduling. I've been waiting for this sonogram ever since I found out I was pregnant."

"Charlotte?"

Charlotte goes in the bedroom and slams the door and locks it. Cooper sighs.

**Scene 3**

Charlotte is at the office. Addison does the sonogram. "Congratulations, Charlotte. You're eight weeks pregnant with twins."

"Oh my God! Did you say twins?"

"Yes, look here." Addison points at the monitor. "Those are your babies, Charlotte." Charlotte cries. She wishes Cooper was here to share this with her but he's with Mason.

**Scene 4**

"Congratulations, Cooper" Pete says.

"I guess you heard Charlotte is pregnant?"

"Wow, you went from no kids to three kids in one week."

"What do you mean three kids?"

"Violet told me Charlotte is having twins"

"Twins?"

"What? You didn't know?" Pete's surprised.

"No, I didn't know. I missed the sonogram and now Charlotte isn't talking to me."

"How did you miss the sonogram?"

"I was at Mason's little league game."

"You better get your priorities straight. A little league game or a sonogram with your pregnant wife? I thinks it's obvious what your priority should have been."

"I screwed up didn't I Pete?"

Pete nods his head. "You screwed up big this time."

**Scene 5**

Cooper comes in the apartment. Charlotte's bags are packed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home for a few weeks to think. I need to get away."

"This is your home."

"It doesn't feel like it anymore. I'm going home to Alabama."

"For how long?"

"A few weeks to think."

"I'm sorry I missed the sonogram, Charlotte. I messed up."

"It's too late, Cooper." Charlotte walks in the bedroom and slams the door locking it behind her. Cooper's eyes fill up with tears.

**Do you want another chapter? If you do then review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**SCENE 1**

Cooper is sitting in the conference room waiting for the morning meeting. Addison walks in. "Has anyone heard from Charlotte?

"No, she's not answering my calls." Cooper answers.

"That's weird because a hospital in Alabama called me for a job reference for her. I didn't know she was moving there permanently." Addison says.

"What?" Cooper's face falls.

"She's considering it." Sheldon tells them.

"Have you heard from her?" Cooper asks.

"Yes. I've spoke with her a few times to see how she's doing. It's too hard for her here in La. She's still in love with you Cooper and it's hard for her to be around you."

"That doesn't make sense. If she's still in love with me then she needs to come home."

"It's too hard for her to have to share you with Erica and Mason. Charlotte doesn't want to share and I don't blame her."

"Me neither." Amelia says. "It sucks for her that you didn't wrap it up eight years ago."

Cooper sighs. "What should I do?"

"I don't think there's anything you can do now. The ball's in Charlotte's court."

**SCENE 2**

Cooper shows up at Charlotte's door at her family mansion in Alabama. A maid shows Cooper in. Charlotte's surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?" Charlotte asks.

"I came to see you."

"Well you came a long way for nothing. I came here to get away from you."

"Charlotte, I love you. Can't we find a way to work this out?"

"Not if I have to share you. I will not share you."

"Charlotte, Mason is my son I can't just forget about him."

"The Cooper I married didn't have a son."

"I know. I didn't know it then. You know that."

"You don't have to be involved in his life, Cooper. It was a mistake from a one night stand. I'm your wife and I got pregnant for you. I did this for you to make you happy."

"I know you did and I love you for it."

"Then prove it to me and stay away from Erica and Mason."

"I can't do that."

"I hate you!" Charlotte screams. "I hate you!" Charlotte picks up a glass and throws it at him. Cooper dodges the glass. Charlotte starts punching Cooper wildly while yelling "I hate you," at him." Cooper grabs Charlotte in his arms and holds her. He tells her he loves her as she shouts "I hate you."

Cooper holds her in his arms until she falls asleep.

**SCENE 3**

Charlotte wakes up in Cooper's arms the next morning. He looks at her and smiles. "I still hate you," she says quiet and calm this time. "And I still love you." he kisses her head.

"I'm going to go back to LA today. I don't want to upset you. It's not good for the babies."

Charlotte nods. "I don't know if I'll be coming back to LA. I'm looking for a job here."

"I know." Cooper kisses her forehead. "I wish you would come back with me but I'm not going to push you. Come when you're ready." Cooper kisses her goodbye and leaves. Charlotte cries at how her life became such a mess.

**REVIEW if you want another chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Scene1**

Charlotte walks in the door of the apartment. "Charlotte, you're home?"

"I'm only back for a few months to tie up loose ends. "I have to stay at St. Ambrose until they can find a doctor to replace me as the Chief of Staff."

"Please stay, Charlotte."

"We've been through this Cooper. I can't share you."

"I know that"

"I don't have it in me to share you. I married you Cooper, not Cooper, Mason's father."

"I know."

Charlotte sniffles and goes into the bedroom. "I'm going to stay at Sheldon's place until I move to Alabama. He said it was okay."

"Please Charlotte, stay with me I'm your husband."

"It hurts too much to stay with you."

"Just do me a favor. I have somewhere to go. Promise me you'll be here when I get back."

"I can't promise that."

"Please, Charlotte. You won't regret it."

"Okay." She sniffles and nods.

**Scene 2**

A few hours later Charlotte is napping on the couch, Cooper comes in with fried chicken. "Here, you need to eat."

Charlotte sits up. "Thank you but then I'm going to Sheldon's for the night."

"Charlotte, I just came from seeing Erica and Mason."

"Please, I don't want to hear about it."

"I gave her a check for 50,000 dollars to leave town. She took it."

Charlotte gasps.

"I can't live without you, Charlotte. I'd die if you moved to Alabama and I couldn't see you everyday. I need you. I love you."

Charlotte starts crying. After she composes herself, she asks. "Are you going to be okay with this?"

"Yes. I did a lot of thinking. I don't know Erica. I'm just the sperm provider, not Mason's father. If Erica wanted me to be Mason's father she should have told me a long time ago. It wasn't fair the way she did it. It wasn't fair to you or me or Mason but that was Erica's mistake and you and our twins should not have to pay the price for it."

Charlotte cries and hugs Cooper "Thank you." She cries on his shoulder.

"Does that mean you're staying in LA?"

Charlotte nods her head yes.

Cooper kisses her. "We're going to be the perfect family."


End file.
